nationfandomcom-20200223-history
Forum:Stadium
* This is a forum for sport talking and friendly sport games and matches. July 20: FC Soccerer vs. Walker Cavaliers in preparation | homecoach = George Matthews | home1 = Luke Oakley | home2 = John MacBeth | home3 = Martin O. Sawyer | home4 = Joshua Nickolson | home5 = George Timbert | home6 = André Van den Berghe | home7 = Anthony Head | home8 = Anthony Penn | home9 = Stevie Donaldson | home10 = Jean-Paul de Villiers | home11 = Charlie McIntosh | homesubs1 = | homesubs2 = | homesubs3 = | away = | awaycoach = Pierlot McCrooke | away1 = John Kirk | away2 = Willy Anderson | away3 = John McCrooke | away4 = Carl B. Waverley | away5 = Ivo Hladovka | away6 = Garry Williams | away7 = Walter De Braeck | away8 = Joe Lobberick | away9 = Joseph Mannez | away10 = George Gybo | away11 = Henk Wouterse | awaysubs1 = | awaysubs2 = | awaysubs3 = | score = 0 - 2 }} Talk Is this good with you? Pierlot McCrooke 12:23, 19 July 2008 (UTC) :Yes, but I'm not going to choose my substitions already, because I want to do that during the match itself. George Matthews 12:25, 19 July 2008 (UTC) ::Sorry for that Pierlot McCrooke 12:26, 19 July 2008 (UTC) :::Oh, no big deal Let's say that we choose who scored the goals and who gets yellow/red cards and other stuff after we know the score. Okay? George Matthews 12:35, 19 July 2008 (UTC) ::::OK Pierlot McCrooke 12:36, 19 July 2008 (UTC) :::::Who are we going to ask to calculate the score? Dimitri? George Matthews 12:39, 19 July 2008 (UTC) ::::::Dimitri or you Pierlot McCrooke 12:40, 19 July 2008 (UTC) :::::::Okay, that's fine. This is what I found on Wikipedia on how to calculate the points we get afterwards: Do we already count these as points in the LSCA Major Soccer League or not? Maybe not, otherwise we are ahead of the others. George Matthews 12:47, 19 July 2008 (UTC) ::Good system! We must not count them in the LSCA Soccer league Pierlot McCrooke 12:49, 19 July 2008 (UTC) I am now going away to go shopping Pierlot McCrooke 12:54, 19 July 2008 (UTC)µ Match time Ready to begin? George Matthews 12:40, 20 July 2008 (UTC) :Yes Pierlot McCrooke 12:50, 20 July 2008 (UTC) ::Great! The match has begun at 14:50. I'll ask my brother to calculate the score. George Matthews 12:52, 20 July 2008 (UTC) :::Oh! You're lucky: 0-2 ! FC Soccerer has beaten the Cavaliers. Congratulations! Now we have about 90 minutes to write a report. Is it good if I write the report entirely? George Matthews 12:58, 20 July 2008 (UTC) ::::Yes. The friendly match wasnt actually 7 minutes but it was actually longer but you got the score after 7 minutes Pierlot McCrooke 13:00, 20 July 2008 (UTC) :::::Ahwell, let's just invent how the match went. It doesn't matter when we got the score. Is it okay if I write the report? George Matthews 13:03, 20 July 2008 (UTC) Arenas For the LSCA Major Soccer League we chose to organize one game in each arena (the home arenas to every team). For the semi-finals and the finals it would be better to organize them in the largest stadiums. What do you think are the three largest/best? Keep in mind not to chose stadiums that are all in the same town/city/state. * AS Bowl * Grand Bayside Bowl * Hurbadome * Newhaven Stadium * Occidental Arena * Train Village Football Stadium ? 14:35, 19 July 2008 (UTC) :What about this: we take the home stadiums of the best playing team of each group for the semi-finals, and we take thé largest and most central stadium for the final. What about that? 15:18, 19 July 2008 (UTC) ::Good Pierlot McCrooke 15:19, 19 July 2008 (UTC)